


A Scarlet Study of Cerulean Skies (vf)

by Cheschire_Kaat



Series: A Scarlet Study of Cerulean Skies [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, One Word Prompts, jerza - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheschire_Kaat/pseuds/Cheschire_Kaat
Summary: Une série de "drabbles" et de "one-shots" sur Jellal and Erza; envoyez vos suggestions et demandes!**Note: - Je me corrige avec Antidote (logiciel)- Je regarde la série en anglais, et donc les noms seront en anglais- Les personnages peuvent être "OOC"- Je ne suis pas une écrivaine, mais apparemment la pratique rend meilleure?





	1. Idolize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Prompt: Idolize

Il l'idolâtre, et elle ne sait pas comment se sentir à propos de cela.

Il n'est pas le seul, bien entendu: elle croise des admirateurs dans les rues de Magnolia, et ce, tous les jours. Certains veulent des autographes, d'autres des photos. Un ou deux ont essayé de la tripoter — elle les a envoyés paître, bien entendu.

Mais lui? Ça la met mal à l'aise, sans tout de fois lui déplaire.

Les gens la voient comme une puissante guerrière, une femme qui n'a peur de rien ni de personne. Et c'est l'image qu'elle tient à garder. Mais lui le sait bien que, au fond de son être, elle n'est qu'une fragile enfant s'étant réfugiée sous une lourde armure de métal pour protéger son coeur brisé des dangers de ce monde.

Il l'avait vue dans ses plus grands moments de faiblesse. Il l'avait vue ou même fait pleurer maintes fois. Il l'avait vue blessée, vaincue et impuissante.

Alors pourquoi diable la traite-t-il comme une déesse?

Malgré tous ses défauts, il continue à l'aider à se relever, à soigner ses blessures. Il continue à embrasser sa peau, son cou, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres et à chuchoter dans le creux de son oreille l'étendue de son amour pour elle.  
Il s'acharne à lui répéter jour et nuit comment elle est parfaite, comment il est chanceux, comment elle est magnifique, formidable, intelligente, gracieuse, extraordinaire—.

Pour lui, elle est la lumière qui le guidait à travers les ombres.

Elle ne comprend pas comment il pouvait penser une pareille chose. Elle ne mérite point ses louanges, car si elle a une chose à se blâmer, c'est d'avoir été trop faible pour le sauver tant d'années auparavant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Envoyez vos demandes et suggestions!


	2. Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Prompt: Madness

C’était de la folie. De la simple et pure folie.

Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient s’en empêcher.

Chaque soir qu’il passait à proximité de Magnolia, il viendrait la visiter. Il cognerait — quatre fois, c’était leur signal — à la vitre de sa fenêtre et elle lui ouvrirait. Et il l’embrasserait longuement et elle lui rendrait son baiser si passionnément parce que _bon sang qu’il lui manquait_. 

Et des fois, cela dégénèrerait et ils finiraient dans son lit et ils _savaient_ que tout finirait par les rattraper, mais ils continuaient et enchaînaient les nuits passionnées encore et encore —

Jusqu’au jour où le test fut positif et que leurs actions téméraires revinrent la frapper d’un fouet.

Tout cela était de la folie, mais elle ferait tout fonctionner.

D’une façon ou d’une autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Envoyez vos suggestions!


End file.
